


Forbidden Fruit

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Sexual Tension, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changed on the day he almost died, and today Nathan intended to call Jack on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **Trope Bingo** Round Two: Forbidden Fruit

Look but don't touch. 

Nathan would like to believe that the saying didn't refer to him but every time he caught Jack watching him covertly, he wanted to call him on it.

He knew he looked good. He used the gym several times a week, and his suits were made-to-measure, fitting his lean frame perfectly. He kept his beard trimmed neat and had long since given up on trying to cower the soft dark curls that were a gift from his mother's side of the family, with shorter hair and a generous application of gel. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome, and he knew it. Not that he was particularly vain but he knew he'd won in the genetics sweepstakes because he had brains too.

It had taken his near-death in the Time Maintenance laboratory for him to realize that he had a thing for dumb blonds - especially ones with big blue eyes and a uniform that fitted almost as perfectly in all the right places, especially the breadth of his shoulders and the curve of that fine ass. The gun was a turn-on too even though Nathan was no slouch himself with hand guns, rifles, stun guns, or various other weapons that were still considered classified. Nathan did like a man who held a gun as if it was an extension of his body though. Total confidence; that was Jack Carter. A dumb blond who flummoxed Nathan with his leaps of logic that somehow played a part in saving them from whatever disaster had befallen them that day. Perhaps it was because Jack didn't understand... _complicated_ , viewing the world in a far less sophisticated, far more naive way. He made simple connections that were so obvious that it made Nathan want to curse when Jack made some inane comment that solved their latest problem.

Using the sonic fishing rod to kill Fargo. Why had no one else considered that?

Too often Jack was the only one who could deliver the solution, being surprisingly fit and flexible considering Nathan had only ever seen him at the gym that one time. The memory made him smile. Too often recently, Nathan had started to wonder exactly how flexible Jack could be... in bed.

The smile faded as Nathan sighed in annoyance. He was digressing, which was often the case when he started thinking about Jack and the way he filled out that uniform, or looked in that muscle shirt.

Looking down on the main foyer, he watched as the object of his curiosity and interest crossed the floor below.

Wait for it, he thought... and there it was. The glance upwards and quick cut away when he realized Nathan was watching him. Nathan angled his body so it looked as though he was half-turned away with his attention elsewhere, knowing Jack would not be able to tell from that distance that Nathan still had him in his peripheral view. He felt a smile twist on his face when Jack looked back up again, but this time with his eyes lingering on Nathan long enough to be considered more than casually interested in him. Unfortunately, Jack was too far away for Nathan to make out his expression but he knew it was no longer envy, irritation, resentment or dislike.

At one time he truly believed Jack looked at him negatively for the slowly rebuilding relationship with Allison, aware that he couldn't compete with Nathan in Allison's eyes. Yet when Allison finally agreed to re-marry him, Jack had been one of the first to congratulate Allison, according to Vincent. Confusingly, he'd even agreed to walk her down the aisle, and Nathan was still trying to get his head around that definitely irrational decision on both Allison and Jack's part.

Perhaps Jack had simply tried to be the bigger man by accepting her choice with good grace and bowing to her wishes, begrudgingly extending his congratulations to Nathan too.

The look he gave Nathan changed that day in the Time Maintenance lab, and every subtle glance since then had seemed different too. It was as if Jack had also finally seen beyond the pettiness of their former relationship - and found it confusing.

Look but don't touch, like Nathan was tainted or forbidden fruit, using the same puppy-dog look Jack would give Allison when he thought no one was watching, not realizing that he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Nathan... or Allison. Except Nathan wasn't Allison, and if Jack wasn't going to make the first move then Nathan was going to make it for him.

The door to his office opened and Jack stepped in, looking a little awkward and slightly flushed.

"You wanted something, Stark?"

Nathan smiled as he subtly locked the door and polarized the glass walls for privacy.

"Actually, I'm giving you something we both want. Forbidden fruit."

Jack looked endearingly confused, right up to when Nathan kissed him.

Wait for it, Nathan thought. He relaxed when Jack finally began to get with the program, and kiss him back.

END


End file.
